Golden Bomber
Golden Bomber (ゴールデンボンバー, abbreviated as Kinbaku (金爆), Bomber (ボンバー) or GB) is a Japanese visual kei "air" rock band formed in 2004 and signed to the independent label Euclid Agency. Currently, Golden Bomber have released 10 singles and 8 albums, some of which have gained the top places in national Oricon chart. Biography The band was formed in 2004 by Vocalist Kiryuuin Shou and Guitarist Kyan Yutaka. The band conception is "Hyper Giga Hybrid Super Subculture Visual Rock". Chimatsuri Teppei joined as the first drummer/keybordist, when later he left, Tenkujou Dankichi took the position of drummer. Utahiroba Jun joined as bassist on 22 April 2007. On 5 April 2009 Dankichi left the band, and on 10 April 2009 Darvish Kenji joined as a drummer. The members, except Kiryuuin Shou, don't play instruments, music recordings are done by professional musicians, as the members say themselves. Kiryuuin Shou creates the music, the arrangements are mainly managed by "everset" tatsuo. During the lives Golden Bomber don't play their instruments, instead they dance and perform, show videos and act out dramas. Kiryuuin Shou is the only one who always sings live. All musical activities of the band, including songs, music videos, promotional videos and performances, contain lots of parody on famous bands, artists, manga, self-parody and jokes. Nevertheless, each performance is thought over seriously and prepared thoroughly. Their first single "Dakishimete Shwarz" was released on 1 May 2008, followed by 4 more consecutive singles. The first albums "The Golden J-POPS" and "Renai Shuukyouron" were put on sale on 24 December 2007, the first live DVD was released the same day. In 2009 Golden Bomber had 12 consecutive oneman lives on the 1st day of each month and performed a country-wide 4646 tour. Their most famous song "Memeshikute" was released as single on 21 October 2009. During 2010 they also continued with oneman lives (Oneman Kowai, Zenryoku Baka tours), and had a consecutive 12 month song releases on dwango.jp. All the songs released on dwango were #1 in dwango daily rankings. In 2010 the band was due to perform at Shanghai Expo 2010, but because of some problems their performance in China was cancelled. The popularity of the band in general has hugely grown during 2010. To the end of 2010 Golden Bomber got major debut offers from 7 companies, but rejected them all, willing to stay "good-for-nothing" indies band and taking into consideration the feelings of their fans."Mata Kimi ni Bangou wo Kikenakatta" single reached #4 on Oricon weekly charts and was ranked #3 in Oricon 2010 year top selling indies singles chart. "Shimohanki Best" album was ranked #3 in Oricon weekly charts. In 2011 Golden Bomber continued with "Life is All Right" spring national tour (the initial name of the tour, "Isshou Baka (Lifetime Idiot)" was changed due to the earthquake and tsunami in Japan). In July 2011 Golden Bomber performed at Japan Expo in Paris, France, and in August had two lives in Seoul, South Korea. "Yareba Dekiru Ko" national tour is scheduled for autumn 2011. On 14th and 15th January 2012 Golden Bomber will perform in Nippon Budokan, and on 21th January - in Osaka-jō_Hall. Golden Bomber also hosts a program on Nico Nico Douga. Besides, the members have collaborated with different artists not only from music, but also from fashion industry. As for now Golden Bomber have released 11 singles, 8 albums, 23 DVDs. Lineup * 鬼龍院 翔 (Kiryūin Shō) - Vocals ニャーん → ゴールデンボンバー * 喜矢武 豊 (Kyan Yutaka) - Guitar ニャーん → ゴールデンボンバー * 歌広場 淳 (Utahiroba Jun) - Bass (2007.4.22 - present) → ゴールデンボンバー * 樽美酒 研二 (Darvish Kenji) - Drums (2009.4.10 - present) → ゴールデンボンバー Former Members * 天空城 団吉 - Drums (2007.3.29 - 2009.4.5) → ゴールデンボンバー → * 血祭鉄兵 - Drums, keytar (2005.12.24 - 2007.3.15) Office YOUNG JAPAN → ゴールデンボンバー → Office YOUNG JAPAN Discography Albums Image:Goldenbomber_JPOPS.jpg| The Golden J-POPS full-length CD-R (2007.12.24) Image:Goldenbomber_Renai.jpg| 恋愛宗教論 full-length CD-R (2007.12-24) Image:Goldenbomber_Natsu.jpg| 剃り残した夏 soundtrack (2009.07.29) Image:Goldenbomber_Imitation.jpg| イミテイション・ゴールド～金爆の名曲二番搾り～ EP (2009.01.01) Singles * 2008.05.01 抱きしめてシュヴァルツ / 童貞が! (Dakishimete Schwarz / Doutei ga!) * 2008.06.01 咲いて咲いて切り裂いて / まさし (Saite Saite Kirisaite / Masashi) * 2008.07.01 ごめんね、愛してる / 亀パワー (Gomen ne, Aishiteru / Kame Power) * 2008.08.01 トラウマキャバ嬢 / 元カレ殺ス (Trauma Kyabajou / Motokare Satsusu) * 2008.09.01 ホテルラブ / いつもと同じ夜 (Hotel Love / Itsumo to Onaji Yoru) * 2009.06.17 Blow Wind / タイムマシンが欲しいよ (Blow Wind / Time Machine ga Hoshii yo) * 2009.10.21 女々しくて (Memeshikute) * 2009.11.25 もうバンドマンに恋なんてしない (Mou Bandman ni Koi Nante Shinai) * 2010.10.06 また君に番号を聞けなかった (Mata Kimi ni Bangou wo Kikenakatta) * 2011.06.01 僕クエスト (Boku Quest) * 2011.08.24 女々しくて / 眠たくて (Memeshikute / Nemutakute) * 2011.11.23 酔わせてモヒート (Yowasete Mojito) Compilation albums * 2010.01.06 ザ・ゴールデンベスト～Brassiere～ * 2010.01.06 ザ・ゴールデンベスト～Pressure～ * 2010.07.21 ゴールデン・アワー～上半期ベスト2010～ * 2011.01.06 ゴールデン・アワー～下半期ベスト2010～ DVD * 2007.12.24 ギャルパンチDEバタンQ * 2009.02.01 金爆ねんごろツアー ファイナル 初ワンマン 「愛は地球を巣喰う」〜美輪さん100kmマラソン〜 * 2009.07.29 剃り残した夏 * 2010.03.10 第一夜　リクエスト・オン・ザ・ベスト～Pressure night～ * 2010.03.10 第二夜　リクエスト・オン・ザ・ベスト～Brassiere night～ * 2010.04.27 STYLISH WEAPON’10～春のそよ風～おまけの乱 * 2010.07.30 ワンマンこわい * 2010.11.24 ゴールデンボンバー パンツ大作戦 * 2011.02.25 ゴールデンボンバー 全力バカ * 2011.03.01 SoCcer 24 * 2011.07.28 ゴールデンボンバー 追加公演 Live Distributed Releases * 2008.07.21 美輪さん100kmマラソンドキュメント * 2008.11.22 美輪さん大阪⇒東京横断ヒッチハイク * 2009.01.04 伝説の妖怪は実在した!!大都会東京に現れた河童を追え!!!! * 2009.02.01 真冬にアトヌは寒い * 2009.05.03 告っchao! * 2009.05.03 Tomorrow never world * 2009.05.03 ギーガー! * 2009.05.03 密着ドキュメント！いつまでも続く大不況！都会を生き抜くフルメイクシンガー 〜ホームレスビジュアル系〜 * 2009.09.06 〜ヤワラチャン誕生日スペシャル〜Legend of YAWARA * 2009.10.04 ケツ出せ愛の伝道師！美輪さん男尻祭り! * 2009.12.06 ぶらり途中着陸の旅-GLORY 北海道帰郷編- * 2009.12.25 もうバンドマンに恋なんてしない(喜矢武　Ver.) Digital Singles * 2010.01.27 レッツゴーKY (Let's Go KY) * 2010.02.19 あしたのショー (Ashita no Joe) * 2010.03.19 だからバイバイ (Dakara Bye Bye) * 2010.04.23 †ザ・V系っぽい曲† (†The V Keippoi Uta†) * 2010.05.21 デートプラン (Date Plan) * 2010.06.25 忙しくてよかった (Isogashikute Yokatta) * 2010.07.23 君といつまでも (Kimi to Itsumade mo) * 2010.08.26 また君に番号を聞けなかった (Mata Kimi ni Bangou wo Kikenakatta) * 2010.09.14 男心と秋の空 (Otokogokoro to Aki no Sora) * 2010.10.12 イヤホン (Earphone) * 2010.11.09 腐男子 (Kusa Danshi) * 2010.12.17 HEN Omnibus albums * 2009.07.22 Zany Zap Complex * 2010.05.26 NEO VOLTAGE External links * Official Website Gallery Goldenbomber.jpg Category:Indies